Instantaneous messaging on mobile terminals allows users to converse via written messages without having to indicate the address of the correspondent for each message sent as is the case for SMSs. In principle, each user defines a buddy list with whom he/she wishes to converse. Conversation can take place only if one or several buddies on the buddy list are connected to the instantaneous messaging service. All of the written messages appear at the same time on the screens of the mobile terminals of the users registered in the buddy list and who are connected to the instantaneous messaging service. As a result, several users can converse amongst themselves.
In particular, an instantaneous messaging server is configured to detect a user connected to the instantaneous messaging service and to inform the users in his buddy list of his presence so that they can converse.
The instantaneous messaging server is also configured to detect and receive messages sent from the mobile terminal of a user connected to the instantaneous messaging service and to transfer this message to the mobile terminals of the users in the buddy list who are also connected to the instantaneous messaging service. The messages are distributed to/from the instantaneous messaging server according to communication protocols that are well known to those skilled in the art and through the intermediary of a communications network, for example a wireless network.
More generally, the instantaneous messaging server is configured to detect and manage the events occurring in the instantaneous messaging system.
In an instantaneous messaging system, the mobile terminals comprise computer applications that send requests to the server relative to the detection of an event, with the server responding to these requests with certain information.
For example, when a user wishes to connect to the instantaneous messaging service, the computer application of his mobile terminal sends a request asking the server to establish a connection. This request can contain the identification of the user and a password that are needed for the server to authorise the connection.
Also, the computer application can send requests corresponding to a request for information in order to know if the server has detected any modifications in the status of the other mobile terminals that are likely to be connected to said server. In this case, the requests aim to ask the server if it has detected users connected to the instantaneous messaging service and/or if users that were initially connected have disconnected.
Requests that are sent can also correspond to information from the computer application to the server, of the activity of said application. For example, the application can send requests indicating to the server that a message is being written or that it is standing by for a message or that the user is momentarily absent, etc.
The computer application periodically sends the requests to the instantaneous messaging server according to a certain frequency.
International patent application No WO 2006/034933 discloses a method making it possible to provide a presence service, which comprises a buddy list (BL_R, BL-T) that can be displayed on a display device of a terminal. When activated, the buddy list (BL_R, BL-T) is itself displayed, and when deactivated, the buddy list (BL_R, BL-T) is not visible. In the event of a change in the status of at least one subscriber to be monitored and/or of at least one device (P_Source) associated with the subscriber, said buddy list (BL_R, BL-T) is updated by a control device (P_System). According to the present invention, the updating of the buddy list (BL_R, BL_T) when deactivated is carried out by the control system (P_System) using another process than that used when activated.
International patent application No WO 2005/019992A3 discloses a system that includes a user device communicating with a server device in the electronic network in such a way as to transmit message information to one or several buddy devices present in this electronic network. The server device according to WO 2005/019992A3 can include a profile database which is configured to store profiles, each one of these profiles comprising designated profile attributes intended for a corresponding profile of the messaging buddies. A user device can use a messaging application of the user device to enter a dynamic regrouping mode in order to generate a dynamic buddy list using a static buddy list based on a grouping request for the various profiles present in the profile database.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically depicting a method known in the art for periodically sending requests. Mobile terminal A of a first user is connected to instantaneous messaging server 1. The computer application of mobile terminal A periodically sends requests 2 to server 1 relative to the detection of an event. For example, requests 2 aim to ask server 1 if it has detected any new messages. However, any other type of request can be involved.
Requests 2 are sent according to a request frequency set to a first value, for example every 5 seconds. As long a server 1 does not detect a new message, said server does not respond to the requests and the latter continue to be sent at the same frequency.
When a second user in the buddy list of the first user writes a new message, the computer application of mobile terminal B of said second user sends a request 3 to server 1 in this sense. At this instant, server 1 detects this new event. And when the computer application of mobile terminal A sends a new request 2, server 1 is then able to send a response 4 and transmit the message written by the second user to the first user.
The computer application of mobile terminal A of the first user will continue to send requests 2 at the same frequency in order to be informed of the detection of a new message (i.e. a new event).
In the example in FIG. 1, it can be seen that the computer application of mobile terminal A sends a large number of requests 2 before obtaining the response 4 from server 1.
It is then understood that when the request frequency is very high, many resources are consumed by equipment on which the computer application is executed, and this, even if no event has been detected by the server. A high request frequency therefore generates a large number of unnecessary requests, which causes a problem, on the one hand because energy is needlessly consumed and that the battery of the mobile terminal will quickly lose its charge, and on the other hand because such requests overload the communications network between the server and the computer application. Such overloads can thus generate errors in the network.
On the contrary, if the request frequency is not high enough, the computer application will be informed too late of events that the server has detected. As a result, certain events that require a fast reaction on the part of the computer application are not processed in time.
Thus, there remains a need to improve methods for exchanging requests between the computer application of a mobile terminal and an instantaneous messaging server. In particular, there remains a need to optimise the emission frequency of the requests exchanged between the computer application of a mobile terminal and an instantaneous messaging server.